Chute Libre
by AlexNightt
Summary: Helen Magnus prend rarement des vacances mais elle se rappellera toujours de ce printemps en 1937. Helen/Other. M par prudence.


_Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages de Sanctuary appartiennent à leur créateurs/producteurs/génies/etc... Et qui paierait pour ça?_

_

* * *

_

Une vague de chaleur s'était abattue sur la baie de San Francisco en cette deuxième semaine de mai. La villa d'un investisseur puissant lui servait de havre de paix depuis déjà deux semaines. A l'abri des regards elle avait ouvert toutes les fenêtres et tiré tous les rideaux pour tenter de faire entrer la maigre brise qui rendait les journées un peu plus supportables et se protéger de la chaleur Californienne. Exceptionnellement, Helen Magnus s'offrait quelques semaines de repos loin du Sanctuaire. Au début elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'habituer au climat et au rythme de la vie de vacancière; rester inactive plus de deux jours relevait pour elle de l'exploit mais après quelques jours elle était parvenue à se détendre un peu et à apprécier l'oisiveté passagère.

Mais on ne chasse pas le naturel aisément; la chambre assombrie derrière ses longs rideaux était donc rangée méticuleusement, à l'image du lit dont les draps de soie ne montraient pas un pli. Une main l'avait guidée jusque là et quand elle toucha les draps et les froissa, poussée doucement au bord du matelas, elle tiqua brièvement.

Sa longue robe se fondait parfaitement dans les tons beiges et pourpres de la chambre et du lit. Comme pour se rendre un peu plus discrète encore, elle enfouit son visage dans un oreiller en riant, sans lâcher la main qui l'avait suivie.

- Tu es incorrigible !

Puis son sourire s'évanouit sous un baiser et les doigts s'entrelacèrent et se serrèrent comme si la vie de leurs propriétaires respectifs en dépendait. Pendant un long moment, leurs visages ne se séparèrent que pour rechercher un peu d'air. Quand les deux mains se séparèrent, l'une glissa sous sa robe, le long de sa cuisse et elle plongea la sienne dans une chevelure châtain foncé. Elle était épuisée et le vin du déjeuner lui embrumait doucement l'esprit, rendant la chaleur de l'après midi et de la compagnie encore plus étouffante. Mais elle se sentait parfaitement bien serré**e** dans des bras accueillants et tendres.

Depuis quelques jours, les après-midis étaient faits de caresses et de siestes, de sourires et d'une quiétude imperturbable. Le calme avant la tempête.

Ce soir la lassitude d'Helen n'était plus le reflet d'un bonheur enivrant mais d'une anxiété grandissante à l'approche de la fin d'un voyage et du commencement d'un nouveau. Malheureusement, son silence la trahissait et l'anxiété était devenue contagieuse. Elle traça du pouce une ligne invisible le long de la mâchoire et du nez de ce visage également inquiet et se rallongea lascivement sur le dos, le regard perdu dans le plafond. Les deux silhouettes quasiment symétrique**s** restèrent immobiles un long moment, personne n'osant regarder l'autre dans les yeux ou dire un mot pour éviter une discussion sans fin dont l'issue était de toute façon inévitable.

Mais Helen n'était pas du genre à abandonner sans se battre. Elle osa rompre le silence sans toutefois établir le moindre contact visuel.

- Reste, Millie.

Un soupir, la silhouette en robe bleue ciel se tourna pour lui faire face.

- Helen... Je...

- C'est trop risqué et tu le sais pertinemment. Tu l'as même constaté récemment.

- Helen, s'il te plaît...

Un bras la força à se tourner à son tour. Les deux femmes se faisaient face et Helen n'eut pas le temps de répondre, interrompue par un baiser aussi tendre que désespéré. Mais elles étaient aussi entêtées l'une que l'autre et lorsque la première se battait pour faire entendre son opinion, l'autre se battait pour faire régner le silence. Un combat pacifique et sensuel qui ne trouverait jamais de gagnante. Puis Helen parvint à se faire entendre.

- Millie, écoute-moi. Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Pas maintenant.

- Je ne veux pas partir, je ne veux pas te laisser.

- Alors reste !

- Je n'ai pas le choix, tu le sais, Helen.

- Je ne pourrais rien faire pour t'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas?

- Rien. Mais tu seras fière de moi, tu verras.

Après ça, plus un mot ne fut échangé sur le sujet, les deux femmes passèrent la nuit enlacées sous une chaleur accablante et au matin du 21, elles se dirent adieu silencieusement et Helen resta plantée sur la piste pendant trois longues heures après le décollage.

Ensuite il y eut les communications radios, les lettres, les photos dans la presse... La Floride, l'Amérique du Sud, l'Afrique, la Mer Rouge, L'Inde, l'Austalie, l'anxiété, l'attente. « _KHAQQ à Itasca. Nous devrions être au-dessus de vous, mais nous ne vous voyons pas... Le carburant commence à baisser._ », l'angoisse, la panique, la fureur...

Et puis plus rien.

Deux ans de recherches, de doute, à vivre entre le deuil et l'espoir. Les négociations puis la résignation et l'horreur au matin du 5 janvier, deux ans plus tard.

Helen retourna dans villa après ça, rongée par la solitude, comme un dernier hommage. Il faisait froid, les tons de la chambre à coucher étaient devenus ternes et l'inactivité s'était avérée insupportable sans compagnie.

Mais Millie avait eu raison, elle était fière. Et la vie continuait, Helen dut quitter la Californie et retourner au travail, le monde allait entrer en guerre.

FIN.

* * *

_Un grand merci à ma bêta, j'ai nommé la grande Sandra alias Henriette ! Merci à toi de m'avoir poussée un peu et merci pour le plus beau compliment du monde ! _

_Les reviews sont les bienvenues! J'espère ne pas être trop rouillée et j'espère n'avoir choqué personne, difficile d'avertir sans spoiler pour ce genre d'histoire..._


End file.
